Malgré toi
by BeautyLittle
Summary: Infirme à cause d'un accident après la guerre, Drago Malefoy, honteux de son handicap, se réfugie dans le monde moldu avec ses parents en renonçant à tout et n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il devient vite un homme cynique et méprisable. Prête à tout pour l'aider, sa mère décide d'engager un médicomage. Ils n'étaient pas censés se revoir mais tout va changer.
1. chapter 1

Le manoir était plongé dans un silence de nuit alors que le matin pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons. Tous dormaient dans un profond sommeil alors que seulement un corps jonglaient des pieds à travers la chambre pour éviter tout bruit ainsi que de sentremêler les jambes dans les vêtements qui se trimbalait par terre depuis la veille. L'homme cherchait sa baguette dans touts les recoins de la pièce espérant avec force la retrouver au plus vite. Son pantalon venait d'être enfilé à la va vite, sa ceinture n'était toujours pas bouclé et sa chemise de travail était ouverte. Sa serviette d'essuyage était flanquée sur ses cheveux blonds qu'il espérait vite faire sécher à cause de son retard. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy, un grand PDG, avait reprit les raines de l'entreprise familiale que son père venait de lui succéder voilà maintenant plus d'un an. En seulement un an, leur chiffre d'affaire ainsi que leur succès venaient de tripler grâce au talent de négociateur du jeune Malefoy. Malgré la guerre qui venait de se terminer depuis deux ans et le ministère encore frêle après le passage de Voldemort, la famille Malefoy, sous le témoignage du grand Harry Potter, avait échappée à Azkaban et pouvait à présent revivre sainement dans leur manoir remit en ordre. Un souffle dans son lit le fit se tourner de peur vers la provenance de ce souffle doux. Drago regarda la personne enroulée dans les draps blancs de son lit et se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit le corps nu de sa compagne se tortiller dans son sommeil. Cette dernière était en train de se réveiller. Il s'approcha du lit, posa un genoux doucement sur le matelas et déposa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa compagne. Deux grands yeux aux pupilles brunes l'observaient à présent avec un sourire doux mais fatigué.

\- Je t'ai réveillée? Demanda Drago en embrassant chastement sa fiancée.

Elle s'étira gracieusement, les deux bras en l'air pour revenir les reposer sur les draps qui cachaient son corps nu jusqu'à sa poitrine.

\- Non, c'est juste que je sentais le froid à mes côtés.

\- Je sais, mais il faut que j'y aille, je suis en retard et j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Sa fiancée se redressa sur le lit et lâcha un rire moqueur en voyant les cheveux et les habits de son fiancé en vrille à cause de son manque de temps.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partis alors? Demanda t-elle en fermant les boutons de chemise ainsi que d'essayer de remettre ses cheveux blonds en ordre.

\- Je ne retrouve pas ma baguette... Dit-il en détournant les yeux de sa compagne savant qu'elle allait rire.

\- Tu l'as laissé sur ton bureau hier soir. Ricana t-elle en finissant de coiffer ses cheveux.

Drago hocha de la tête en signe d'accord et sortit du lit. Il regarda en direction de son bureau bordélique remplit de pile de livre en tout genre ainsi que des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins en centaines qui traînaient – on ne sait pourquoi sur son bureau. Il releva des dizaines de parchemins vierges avant de retrouver sa baguette cachée. Il fixa la cause de son retard et finit par la ranger dans sa poche avant de prendre sa veste. Drago détourna sa direction vers la sortie et passa vers le lit pour embrasser sa fiancée une dernière fois.

\- Bonne journée Pansy. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

\- Travail bien Dray. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle se remit dans les draps chaud.

Pansy Parkinson était devenue sa fiancée depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Au début, ses parents avaient arrangé ces fiançailles mais après plusieurs temps, il avait apprit à aimer Pansy et il savait que c'était la femme qu'il voulait pour le reste de sa vie. Drago avait toujours été un homme froid, égocentrique et docile mais Pansy avait réussi à faire sortir tout le bien en lui. Il avait peur de cette alliance puisqu'il connaissait Pansy depuis des années, ils étaient amis et changer cette amitié en amour lui faisait peur mais maintenant, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il la voulait. Drago venait d'arriver au bureau par transplanage quelques rues avant le bâtiment imposant qui se voyait quand même à plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Personne ne pouvait tranplaner dans le bâtiment officiel de MalefoyCo, à par en cas de nécessite besoin. La rue dans laquelle il se trouvait était près de l'allée des embrumes où des sorcières et sorciers en tout genre mais, surtout, étrange y sortaient ou y entraient. Drago n'y prit pas une grande attention et commença une marche habituelle vers ses bureaux lorsqu'un bruit de tonnerre dans le ciel l'interpella. Quelque chose venait de déchirer le ciel et ce bruit n'était pas naturel. L'air se faisait sentir lourde. Sa respiration commençait à se couper tant le manque d'air était puissant. Il y avait un problème, tout se ressentait dans l'atmosphère. Les corbeaux qui hébergeaient sur les toits des boutiques – qui étaient pourtant silencieux jusqu'à présent, se mirent à crier pour enfin s'envoler, créant un nuage noir du troupeau dans le ciel qui s'évacuait vers l'horizon à grand tire d'aile. Le pressentiment que le blond ressentait se faisait de plus en plus forte, Drago dégaina sa baguette, fixa le ciel pour pouvoir examiner ce qu'il se passait dans l'air mais ce que le blond vit était la dernière chose qu'il pût observer avant d'être projeter à des dizaines de mètres plus loin ainsi que d'autre sorcier qui était près de la ruelle où lui-même se trouvait. Un sort d'explosion venait de pulvériser la zone. Il ne voyait plus rien mais il pouvait entendre des cris. Ses cris de douleurs. Il allait mourir. Il ne ressentait plus rien...


	2. 1Moldus

Les événements commençaient à dépasser les plans de Hermione, les temps se faisaient dur et le travail manquait. Comment pouvait-elle trouver du travail avec seulement ses ASPICS et ses BUSES en poches dans le monde des moldus? Elle n'avait aucun diplôme pour se fixer sur un métier qui serait celui de ses rêves. Elle avait plusieurs fois songé à trouver un travail au ministère de la magie et d'ailleurs, avait reçu beaucoup de demande dans divers départements mais après Poudlard, Hermione avait préféré se retirer du monde des sorciers. Ses parents ont été retrouvés en Australie et elle avait pu contrer le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur eux durant la guerre pour les faire oublier leur propre fille ainsi, ils étaient en sécurités. Depuis cela, elle était retournés vivre avec ses parents et avait décidé de trouver du travail pour vite partir de chez ses parents pour ne pas les encombrer d'avantage. Elle les avait retrouvée et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Hermione avait enchaîné petit boulot sur petit boulot et avait fini par en trouver un dans une petite librairie, pas très populaire avec peu de client – seulement des habitués. Les clients étaient gentils, ils affectionnaient beaucoup Hermione, ils la trouvaient douces avec un caractère enflammant de bonté. Le salaire était assez bas pour une vendeuse mais Hermione passait au-dessus de tout cela du moment qu'elle gagnait un peu d'argent qu'elle mettait de côté. Ses journées lui paraissaient longues et étaient surtout fatigantes, elle devant porter des livres à n'en plus finir, les placer sur des étagères bien plus grandes que sa taille et biper touts les jours, à chaque moment, de nouveaux livres qui arrivaient dans le magasin. Le patron était un peu sinistre, toujours grognon et faisait sans arrêt des réflexions aussi agaçantes que la pluie. Mr Robe commençait à atteindre la soixantaine et la retraite approchait mais malgré cela, il ne voulait pas lâcher cette petite boutique qu'il affectionnait depuis toujours, il avait crée cette boutique avec sa défunte femme partit il y a seulement trois ans de cela et c'était, pour lui, le dernier souvenir de celle qu'il avait tant aimée. Les mois se sentaient dur pour lui, le patron était toujours plongés dans des factures en tout genre qu'il ne réussissait pas à payer malgré sa bonne volonté. Il commençait à perdre pied et Hermione savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir partir pour que Mr Robe puisse garder son petit magasin encore un temps. Ce jour arriva aussi vite qu'elle pensait, à la fin de son épuisante journée, Hermione fit la fermeture du magasin. Mr Robe s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une enveloppe en chuchotant un simple «désolé». Elle souffla et se résigna. Hermione partit de la librairie en prenant toutes ses affaires. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Le travail se faisait de moins en moins dans la petite ville où elle habitait. Presque rien ne se passait et cela pouvait en devenir vite ennuyeux pour tous ceux qui voudrait une vie agitée et passionnante. Après que Hermione est contré le sort de ses parents. La famille Granger avait décidée de changer de maison et même de ville. Ils étaient installés dans une maison simple, assez grande pour trois dans une petite ville sans histoire, avec cinq milles habitants et peu de tourisme.

Malgré cela, Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas et travaillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait engendré petit boulot sur petit boulot et avait vite fait le tour de chaque magasin – quelque soit le poste que c'était et la librairie était sa dernière chance. Hermione traînait des pieds sur la route goudronnée qui menait jusqu'au domicile de ses parents. Elle détenait entre son poing son enveloppe de renvoie, elle paniquait. Ses parents allaient la rassurer et éventuellement lui proposer à donner de l'argent pour son appartement en attendant qu'elle trouve un nouveau travail mais comme à l'habituel, elle allait refuser de son caractère sulfureux en proclamant qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider à payer son appartement et trouver du travail. Arrivé chez elle, Hermione fût accueillit chaleureusement par ses parents, assis dans le salon, qui l'attendait chaque jour pour passer le dîner ensemble. Mr et Mme Granger accueillir leur fille avec un immense sourire mais lorsqu'ils virent la mine déprimée de leur enfant ainsi que l'enveloppe qui avait une couleur spéciale entre ses doigts, ils comprirent vite la raison du ressentit de Hermione. Jane Granger se leva du fauteuil et regarda sa fille avec compassion avant de la serrer dans ses bras d'un geste maternel. Elle lui caressait les cheveux alors que Hermione décourageait de garder ses larmes pour elle tellement elle était épuisée.

\- Comment je vais faire maintenant...?

\- Tu feras comme tu l'as toujours fais Hermy, tu te battras avec courage jusqu'à ce que tu es obtenu ce que tu désires. Encouragea le père de Hermione en pliant son journal pour le ranger en-dessous la table basse.

Il se leva et rejoignit sa femme et sa fille.

\- Passons à table, nous en discuterons autour de la table.

Jane approuva de la tête. Elle posa une main rassurante dans le bas du dos de sa fille et la mena jusqu'à sa place. Elle servit sa petite famille et ils commencèrent à discuter même si l'humeur de Hermione n'était pas au beau fixe.

\- Tu trouveras un autre travail, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous t'aiderons si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Non maman... Je veux avoir à moi seule l'argent qu'il faut pour l'appartement. Soupira t-elle en jouant avec sa nourriture de sa fourchette qu'elle faisait rouler dans toute l'assiette.

\- Eh bien alors... Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas faire une postulation à la boulangerie d'à côté? Proposa Mr Jean Granger.

\- La boulangerie est au bout du gouffre, la patronne a tellement de dette qu'elle a du renvoyer tout son personnel...

Mr et Mme Granger réfléchissaient à une solution pour leur fille mais ils séchaient encore plus vite qu'avant puisque Hermione avait postulé et travaillé dans chaque endroit de la ville. Jane regardait la table à manger quand elle observa la baguette magique de sa fille sortir un peu de la poche intérieur de son gilet. Une idée lui vint, elle lâcha sa fourchette et son couteau sur la nappe blanche à l'en salir et s'exclama de joie faisant sursauter son mari et sa fille qui la fixèrent avec attention à présent.

\- J'ai une idée! Tu n'as qu'à chercher un travail dans le monde magique!

\- Maman... Nous en avons déjà parlés, le monde des sorciers, c'est fini.

\- Je te dis pas d'y retourner pour de bon mais de seulement y travailler. Tu habiterais toujours ici et tu pourrais demander à ce que ton travail soit magique mais qu'il est lieu dans notre monde. Vous avez bien un pôle emploi sorcier je suppose?

Hermione hocha de la tête désignant son accord.

\- C'est une excellente idée! Appuya Mr Granger sur l'idée de sa femme, aussi fou qu'elle à présent – Tu ne trouves pas Hermy?

\- Heu... Si, enfin... Je crois... Hésita Hermione.

Elle avait sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'examina avec attention en la tournant dans touts les sens comme le premier jour qu'elle l'avait eut entre les mains et qu'elle avait comprit que c'était celle qui lui fallait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisée. L'utiliser et sentir sa puissance entre ses doigts et ses tripes lui manquait affreusement mais les choses avaient fait que Hermione n'avait plus utilisée sa puissance. Depuis qu'elle était partit du monde des sorciers pour s'installer dans le monde des moldus avec ses parents, Hermione avait rompu tout contact avec la magie. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardée était sa baguette qu'elle ne quittait jamais par simple sécurité. Retourner dans le monde des sorciers, même pour chercher du travail, était une chose tellement compliquée pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle y retourner maintenant parce qu'elle a besoin d'argent alors qu'elle avait fuit ce monde depuis déjà deux ans?

\- Tu iras demain. En plus, tu as rendez-vous avec Adrian demain? Pourquoi tu n'y irais pas après? Suggéra sa mère en débarrassant le plat pour faire servir le dessert.

\- Maman, je suis vraiment pas très sûr. J'avais promis que je n'y retournerais plus...

\- Hermione. Coupa son père – Comme tu veux pas qu'on t'aide, tu as besoin d'argent?

Hermione hocha le visage.

\- Donc, tu n'as pas le choix et, en plus, retourner dans ton monde te ferras du bien, je pense. Termina t-il en prenant la petite assiette remplis d'une part de gâteau que sa femme lui tendait.

Leur fille affichait une tête peu convaincue par les mots que ses parents offraient. Mr et Mme Granger se regardèrent. Cette dernière hocha la tête et posa une main délicate et encourageante sur celle de sa fille qui était juste à sa droite sur la table.

\- Hermy, tu es notre fille et la sorcière la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais vu alors, pour toi, retourner là-bas sera facile. C'est juste pour trouver un boulot dans notre monde et après, tu ne remettras plus les pieds là-bas. Dis toi, que c'est juste pour, même pas, une heure.

Hermione réfléchissait en barbouillant son assiette de gâteau. Sa mère avait raison, c'était juste pour une heure mais cela allait-être l'heure la plus longue de sa vie. Elle soupira, flanqua sa main sur son front pour ensuite se frotter les tempes et enfin regarder ses parents. Hermione n'avait pas le choix.

\- D'accord, je vais envoyer une lettre et on verra. Céda t-elle finalement dans un dernier soupire avant de sortir de table sous prétexte qu'elle piquait du nez.

Ses parents sautèrent de joie pour le choix de leur fille. Hermione savait que la journée qui allait précéder ce jour allait être la pire de toute.

\- Hermione, tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais?

\- J'en sais rien Adrian, vraiment, mais mes parents veulent que je le fasse. De plus, je dois vite partir, je dépends trop d'eux, j'ai l'impression de les déranger. J'ai quand même 20 ans!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tes parents viennent juste de retrouver tous leurs souvenirs, bien sûr que non tu ne les dérange pas. Tu viens faire un match avec moi?

Hermione regardait Adrian, sur l'herbe verte avec un ballon entre les pieds, courir dans touts les sens avec ses crampons aux pieds depuis son arrivé au stade dentraînement de la ville et cela, l'agaçait. Elle détestait quand elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et ce sentiment se faisait ressentir à chaque fois que Adrian lui demandait de le rejoindre au stade. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione s'était réfugié chez ses parents en coupant toute relation avec la sorcellerie et un jour, quand elle faisait une balade dans le parc de la ville avec un bon livre sur un banc au soleil, elle avait croisée un vieil ennemi qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir et qu'elle avait surtout souhaité ne jamais croiser; Adrian Pucey.

Il faisait son jogging quand il avait tout de suite reconnu Hermione. Il s'était approché d'elle pour commencer une discussion, au début, Hermione était tendue, elle se demandait ce que cet ancien serpent venimeux lui voulait et elle utilisait tout les insultes possible pour écarter le serpent du chemin de la lionne mais très vite, la brune avait comprit qu'une part de lui n'était pas aussi mesquin qu'un Serpentard. Hermione apprit vite à apprivoiser l'ancien serpent et à force de se rencontrer chaque jours, ainsi que de parler de tout et de rien, elle découvrit que l'ancien Serpentard aussi célèbre par sa maison soit-il mais aussi nommé en tant que Adrian Pucey, avait décidé de venir vivre dans le monde moldu – en continuant, bien sûr, d'utiliser la magie n'importe quand. Adrian restait quand même un Sang-pur et il habitait tout de même un manoir avec des elfes de maison à son service. Il travaillait au ministère en tant que entraîneur de Quidditch mais il préférait jouer au football avec les moldus contre toute attente surprenante.

\- Adrian! S'exclama Hermione – Je te parle d'un sujet sérieux et toi, tu me propose une partie de foot!? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça, on dirait que tu ne m'écoute pas.

L'ancien Serpentard s'arrêta et regarda Hermione. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et les caressa de ses doigts.

\- Mione, tu es à cran. Ne t'énerves pas comme ça sinon tu auras des rides et là on pourra dire que tu as plus de 20 ans.

\- Je m'en fiche de ressembler à une vieille. Je veux seulement gagner de l'argent! J'en ai besoin...

\- Si ça t'arrange, je peux payer le voyage en entier, j'en ai l'argent tu le sais? Proposa Adrian – Je suis un Sang-pur, j'ai tout ce dont tu pourrais rêver, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon aide?

La brune secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que Adrian paye à lui seul le voyage qu'ils avaient organisés pour touts les deux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la montre de son poignet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous au ministère. Affolée, elle lâcha les mains d'Adrian et remit à la hâte, la veste qu'elle avait enlevée à son arrivée à cause du soleil qui tapait durement sur le terrain.

\- Je suis en retard!

\- Bonne chance Mione. Encouragea Adrian en embrassant Hermione sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en fusée.

\- Merci Adrian!

Hermione trouva une cabine téléphonique rouge. Elle y entra et composa vite un code sur les touche de l'appareil, qu'elle peinait à s'en rappeler, qui fit directement bouger la cabine comme un ascenseur. Elle se sentit descendre avec la cage. Hermione arriva rapidement au ministère et fût soulagée que cela n'est pas prit plus de temps. Ses yeux regardèrent autour d'elle et quelque chose de nostalgique commençait à se créer dans son ventre. Rien n'avait changé et en même temps, après la guerre, tout avait été remis en ordre. C'était pour cela que Hermione avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé alors que tout avait changé dans ce ministère. Ce dernier avait été fragilisé et l'est sûrement encore. Les sorciers qui sortaient ou entraient par centaines des réseaux de cheminée se faisait encore, à n'importe quelle moment de la journée, c'est pour cela que Hermione se fit vite bousculé par les sorciers pressés. Elle se ressaisit vite et avança à grand pas dans le centre du ministère pour trouver «le pôle emploi des sorciers» comme disait sa mère. A travers la foule de sorcier, Hermione essayait de faire profil bas. N'étant pas censé être de retour au ministère et aussi étant connue comme héroïne de guerre, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Hermione se faufila discrètement dans la foule pour se rendre au département des recherches et services d'emplois magique qui était juste entre le département des recherches magiques pour animaux fantastiques et le département de la justice magique.

Hermione vu flou lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait emprunter les ascenseurs pour se diriger à son rendez-vous. Dans cette boîte métallique, elle était sûr qu'elle allait être reconnu en moins de quatre seconde ou peut-être moins si vraiment Merlin était contre elle. Par chance, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait prise sa robe de sorcier dans son sac où elle avait lancé un sortilège d'extension dessus. La sorcière s'arrêta dans un coin du ministère, ouvrit son sac et sa main s'y plongea pour fouiller chaque recoin immense du petit sac, elle percuta des bouquins, des clés, des parchemins, même sa baguette qu'elle sortit aussitôt pour enfin trouver sa robe noire qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis plus de deux ans. Hermione referma son sac et enfila la robe, elle rabattue sa capuche sur sa tête et fit en sorte que personne ne reconnaissance son visage en rabaissant un peu la tête vers le sol sans qu'on la prenne pour une personne suspecte. Sa baguette se rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa robe puis elle reprit sa marche vigoureuse à cause de son retard. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, les ascenseurs se rapprochaient à grand pas d'elle, des sueurs froides commençaient à apparaître sur son front, la panique et l'angoisse s'infiltraient dans son ventre qui se retournait dans touts les sens depuis qu'elle était arrivée au ministère. C'était l'heure du retour du déjeuner donc touts les sorciers se précipitaient dans les ascenseurs libres pour rejoindre leurs départements sans faire attention aux autres sorciers quelque soit la raison de leur présence ici. Hermione pénétra dans une des cage en métal et prit soin de prendre celle où ils étaient tous compressés les un aux autres. Là, elle était sûre de passer inaperçue. Elle soupira intérieurement, qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour passer inaperçue dans ce monde où elle n'avait pas posés les pieds depuis très longtemps. Les portes se refermèrent, elles compressèrent encore plus le monde à l'intérieur de ses quatre murs métalliques. Les sorciers essayaient tant bien que mal de se maintenir debout à cause des mouvements mouvementés de l'ascenseur qui marchait dans touts les sens, même si la compression de toutes les personnes présent dans l'ascenseur aidaient à se tenir encore droit.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à divers étages et de nombreux sorciers sortaient pour libérer de grande place dans cette petite pièce mais Hermione avait encore quand même des niveaux à faire avant d'arriver au département de son choix. Dans l'ascenseur, il ne restait plus que cinq hommes dont trois, semblants se connaître et travaillant sûrement ensemble ainsi que deux femmes qui s'étaient placées devant les portes, probablement car elles étaient les prochaines à descendre. Hermione s'était un peu mise en arrière pour se faire toute petite quand la discussion entre les trois hommes de connaissance interpella les oreilles curieuse de la sorcière au fond de la cage caché dans le noir.

\- Vous avez vus? Le célèbre Ronald Weasley vient de racheter une autre grande entreprise. Déclara un homme en tendant à ses collègues la une du journal de la gazette des sorciers.

\- Encore une de plus à son tableau, elle est la combien celle-là?

\- Je sais plus mais en moins de deux ans, il en a eux! S'exclama le plus jeune des trois.

\- Vous vous rappelez comment il a commencé? Ses amis hochèrent la tête – Il avait fait sa demande à la meilleure amie de Harry Potter mais il s'est fait aussitôt rejeté donc il avait investit dans une affaire qui lui a fait récolter des millions. J'aurais bien aimé voir comment la célèbre Hermione Granger l'a remballée! Rigola t-il en pliant son journal pour le mettre dans la poche intérieure de la belle veste de son costume cravate.

\- Je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui elle regrette de ne pas l'avoir épousé à cause de ces millions qui lui ont échappés!

\- En parlant des millions que Weasley à eux, ce qu'il en a fait était inattendu quand même.

\- C'est bien vrai mais regarde maintenant où il en est! Il est le KING!

L'ascenseur se stoppa en un mouvement net sur ces paroles et l'haut parleur s'exclama dans la cage «Département des recherches et services d'emplois magique» au grand espoir de Hermione qui soupira de bien-être en se rendant compte qu'elle allait pouvoir s'éviter la fin de la conversation des trois sorciers sur le célèbre Ronald Weasley le grand millionnaire du mois! Ces hommes dans l'ascenseur avaient juste parlés des rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendus sur les journaux ainsi que de bouches à oreilles mais ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la véritable histoire qui reliait Hermione à Ron. La sorcière parcourait le long couloir remplit de portes et de sorciers le parcourant dans touts les sens. Elle venait d'enlever sa capuche et fût surprise que jusqu'à présent personne ne l'ait reconnue même si des regards interrogateurs se posaient sur elle par ci-par là. Sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir ce matin même, elle avait rendez-vous avec son conseillé Mr Samuels à 14 heures précise. Hermione était un peu en retard et la recherche du bureau de Mr Samuels la retardait encore plus. Avec soulagement, Hermione finit par trouver le bureau de son conseillé qui était non loin de l'accueil. Elle se précipita de frapper à la porte en bois noir et, heureusement, la réponse à travers la porte se fit rapide. Elle y entra avec précipitation. Une tête blonde était enfoncée dans des parchemins sur lesquels le sorcier en question utilisait son énergie, laccueillit sans trop d'hospitalité. Hermione venait de fermer la porte et ne savait que faire à présent. Le sorcier était toujours enfoncé dans son travail et ne prenait aucunement attention à sa nouvelle cliente, ce qui commençait à l'agacer. Son conseillé avait remarquée sa présence depuis son arrivé, il n'était pas sourd, Hermione le savait. Un raclement de la gorge se fit entendre dans le bureau en un bruit assez élevé pour montrer à son conseillé que sa cliente s'impatientait.

\- Je vous ai entendu Miss Granger. Inutile d'utiliser la voix pour montrer votre présence. Asseyez-vous. Ordonna Mr Samuels avec une voix des plus autoritaire que Hermione n'est put entendre.

Hermione lâcha un souffle d'agacement face au comportement non professionnel de son chère conseiller. Elle lui obéit sans chercher à broncher d'avantage et s'assit sur une des deux seuls chaise devant son bureau en bois remplis de paperasses en tout genre alors que d'autre lettre continuait datterrir sur son bureau pour former une grosse pile de parchemin. Les lettres sortaient directement par la cheminée qui devait servir de boite au lettre. Les bouts de papiers arrivaient en forme d'avion mais se dépliaient juste avant de se poser sur la pile. Hermione se disait que cela devait-être les demande de recherche d'emploi dans tout le monde magique et rien qu'en voyant la haute pile de parchemin, Hermione gigotait d'impatience sur son fauteuil. Le fameux Mr Samuels à la voix autoritaire, releva la tête mais donna un coup de baguette juste avant pour ordonner à sa plume de continuer le travail. Il regarda la sorcière en face de lui, la scruta de haute en bas et finit par croiser les doigts sur son bureau.

\- Donc. Vous souhaitez un travail au ministère dans un poste élevé, j'imagine? Puisque, comme vous êtes la grande et incroyable Hermione Granger, il vous faut un travail un votre niveau, non?

Sa voix sonnait dans le sarcastique et Hermione sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez tellement le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser était insultant et insupportable. Mr Samuels touchait la trentaine, ses mains avaient la taille de la tête d'Hermione, les manches retroussées de sa chemise bleue laissaient apercevoir ses avant bras poilu, la carrure de son haut du corps était aussi carré et musclé que sa mâchoire, ses cheveux court étaient châtains mais tournaient plus vers le blond. Il avait une longue mèche plaquée sur le côté gauche de sa tête, lui donnait un côté efféminé alors que son corps représentait un côté masculin.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, Mr Samuels, mais ma recherche d'emploi va à l'encontre de vos attentes. Déclara méchamment Hermione en installant son dos sur le dossier du fauteuil dans un mouvement qui se voulait supérieur en finissant par croiser ses jambes.

\- Voyez-vous cela! S'exclama le conseiller avec une voix ironique insupportable – Que vous faut-il alors, Miss Granger?

\- Un travail de sorcier dans le monde moldu. Conclut-elle simplement.

\- Quelle demande atypique venant d'une personne qui aime être au-dessus de tout le monde.

\- La demande que je vous fais ne vous regarde aucunement alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir cesser vos remarques ironiques et agaçantes.

Mr Samuels resserra ses doigts entre eux, ce qui en fit bander ses muscles de tout son corps jusqu'à sa mâchoire mais il finit par tout relâcher en un soupire apaisé.

\- Très bien. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas de travail spécial en tête?

\- Non.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis prit sa baguette dans la main pour le diriger vers l'immense pile de parchemin juste à ses côtés. Un instant après, un parchemin sortit de la tour de papier alors qu'il était entre des centaines d'autre parchemin. Il vola jusqu'aux mains du conseiller puis finit par se laisser reposer tranquillement jusqu'à ses derniers. Il scruta les lignes d'encres sur le parchemin tandis qu'Hermione attentait avec impatience ce que son conseiller avait à lui proposer. De toute façon, c'était le seul poste qu'il y avait sinon, d'autre parchemin serait apparu en même temps que celui que Mr Samuels tenait dans les mains.

\- Le seul poste magique chez les moldus est une demande à la recherche d'une médicomage, compétente, pas forcément diplômée mais avec un minimum de connaissance pour s'occuper d'un infirme. Vous prenez ce poste?

Médicomage? C'est vrai que Hermione avait quelques connaissances et savait très bien s'occuper des personnes malades mais un infirme? Y arriverait-elle à s'en occuper comme il le faut?

\- Cela, ne devrait pas être compliqué pour vous. Étant une personne égocentrique vous ne pouvez refuser ce poste. C'est un grand défi. Et cela ferait encore parler de vous partout. Reprit une nouvelle fois son conseiller.

C'était définitif, Hermione détestait cet homme qui la rabaissait et ne voyait que du mal en elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il lui parle ainsi? Elle l'ignorait mais la façon dont il lui parlait l'énervait. Sans réfléchir un peu plus, Hermione se leva du siège et arracha le parchemin des mains de Mr Samuels.

\- C'est bon, je prends ce poste. Merci Mr Samuels, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu vous aidez Miss Granger. Finit-il avec un sourire hypocrite lorsqu'elle ferma la porte dans un grand fracas.


End file.
